The Great GarfieldGreen Acres Crossover
by celestial-coffee
Summary: Garfield and friends are zapped into the dimension of Green Acres, as Arnold Ziffel creates a timedimensional portal through a toaster. What will happen to them? Read to find out! Please read and rate!
1. Default Chapter

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover –by celestialfaerie  
  
Episode 1: The Time-Dimensional Vortex  
  
It was a nice day in the 1970's sitcom, Green Acres. Arnold Ziffel, who is America's #1 pig, was working on an important scientific experiment: a time- dimensional portal. Why he was doing this, he wouldn't say, but Mr. Ziffel was proud of his young son, who was so smart. One day, the Douglas' came over to visit. "Vhere is Arnold?" Lisa asked, wearing her $1k dress with the $45k diamond ring. "He's workin' on a experiment." Mr. Ziffel answered, which made Mr. Douglas scoff. "Arnold's just a pig!" said the skeptic Oliver Wendell Douglas. "Pigs aren't that smart!" "Oh no?" Mr. Ziffel asked. "Yes zey are, Oleevar!" Lisa said. "Anyone can do anything if zey just put their minds to it!" Just then, Arnold entered the room. "What is it, Arnold?" Mr. Ziffel asked the pig who was wearing a white lab coat, just his size. Arnold replied in oinks, but Mr. Douglas couldn't understand him. "Really, Arnold! That's wonderful!" Mrs. Douglas said. "Well, what did he say!?" Oliver asked. He couldn't understand pig. "Arnold said that hees time dimensional portal is ready!" Arnold then left the room and came in, wheeling what looked like a wired-up toaster in a wagon into the room. "That's just a wired toaster in a wagon!" Mr. Douglas said. "Go on, Arnold. Show Mr. Douglas your project." Mr. Ziffel said, and Arnold squealed in agreement. He then put in two slices of toast and pushed the lever, causing the toaster to glow in many colours... Meanwhile, at the Arbuckle residence, Jon was setting up the toaster for breakfast. "Want some coffee, Garfield?" he asked the fat, striped orange cat. Garfield nodded. "Bean me!" he said, slamming his mug on the counter. Jon poured in the coffee, steam rising in the air. "Careful, it's hot!" he said, when Odie walked in. "Want some toast, Odie?" he asked, Odie just barked. Jon then put in three pieces of bread into the toaster. When he pressed the lever, the toaster began to glow. "What's going on, Jon?" Garfield asked, but he knew Jon couldn't hear him. "It appears to be a time- dimensional vortex!" Jon replied. "I saw it on a cheap sci-fi movie, once." Odie yelped as the three of them were sucked into the toaster, and teleported to a dimension in tvland, on the 70's sitcom, 'Green Acres'... What will happen next? Will the Douglas' meet Garfield & friends? Will they ever get their toast? Find out next time, on.....The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover!!! (some cheap theme music plays) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 2: "Dahling, there's a strange cat on our lawn!"  
  
Once the brilliant light fainted at the Ziffel house, Mr. Douglas was still a bit skeptical, although amazed that a pig could create such an amazing light from a toaster. DING! The toast popped out of the toaster. "Why thank you, Arnold!" Mr. Ziffel said, grabbing a piece of toast. "Wait a minute, this isn't the toast you put in it! This toast is, well, different!" "Whatever. Come on Lisa, Let's go home. I have work on the farm that needs to be done." Mr. Douglas said. "Oh, but Oleevahr dear, don't you believe in Arnold's experiment?" Lisa asked, following him out the door. Oliver shook his head. "These time-dimensional portals are only in cheap sci-fi movies!" he replied. When they walked up to their house, they noticed Garfield and friends on their front yard. "Dahling, there's a strange cat on our front lawn!" Mrs. Douglas said. "Who are you?" Olivar asked Jon. "I'm Jon Arbuckle, and this is my dog, Odie, and my cat, Garfield." replied the shaken Arbuckle. "Well, come on in." Lisa said, welcoming the strangers. "But Lisa," Oliver began, but he shook his head. The five of them walked into the old Haney place, now the Douglas residence. Eb walked in at that moment from the kitchen and instantly recognized Garfield. "Hey look! By golly, it's my favourite fat, lazy cat, Grafield! And his pals, Odie and Jon!" he said, shaking hands (and paws) with them. "It's sure nice to meetcha!" "The pleasure's all mine." Garfield replied. "Now can we eat? I'm hungry!" With an uncanny sense, Lisa knew what Garfield was saying and said, "Why don't we all have hot cakes for supper?" Mr. Douglas groaned. "Can't you make spaghetti?" he asked. "Why? What's wrong with my hot cakes?" asked the insulted Mrs. Douglas. "Uhh, erm, nothing! Just a little change would be nice!" Oliver replied, and Lisa nodded, and started to cook the spaghetti. "Could you, perhaps, make lasagne?" Garfield asked. "Oh, but Garfield, I don't know how to make that, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try!" Mrs. Douglas replied.  
"Wow! Gawrsh! A real celebrity!" Eb said, staring at the orange, striped fat cat. "He's from the comics, you know!" Mr. Douglas looked through the newspaper and found the comics section, pulled it out, and showed it to Garfield. "That's you!" Eb said. "You sure insult Jon a lot!" Oliver said. Jon looked at him and Lisa and remembered why they looked so familiar. "Hey! I know you! You're the Douglas', from Green Acres!" he said. "It's a TV show!" "Wow! I'm on TV?" Eb said, looking around for the camera. "Where's the camera? I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Deville!" Garfield thought on this. "I heard you talking about some time-dimensional vortex. Whoever created it must've sucked us up into this dimension of eternal reruns, also know as tvland. So, Jon, Odie, and I are from the second dimension while you are here in the fourth dimension. We were sucked up from are time and place, so that means we better get back!" he said, and Lisa nodded. "Well, what did he say!?" Oliver asked. He couldn't read the minds of animals. "Garfield said that he was from zee second deemension and vee are from zee fourth deemension and eet is also known as tvland. It is also called zee deemension of eternal reruns. So vee are really a tvshow!" Lisa repeated for Jon and Oliver. "Oh yeah, and this means we're all fictional characters in a fictional world!" Garfield added, then repeated by Lisa. "But this doesn't make any sense!" Oliver said. "I-uh-oh, nevermind!" "It's important that we get back to our dimension as soon as possible, because if we aren't there for future generations, who will?" Jon said. "Bark! Arrarf arf!" Odie said. "You are absolutely right, Odie!" Lisa said, followed by the excalmation of Mr. Douglas, "What did he say!?" "He said zat if zey aren't zhere for future shenerations, zey shildren will only have second best comics to read in zeir Sunday's and Daily's!" Mrs. Douglas repeated. "Well, the toaster sucked us from our time period as well." Jon said. "We're from 2004, which is why we look a little different than back in the 70s, right now. We went through a few different styles, but just two, until we came to this one." "But you can stay for supper, right, Jon?" Lisa asked, Jon and Garfield nodded. They hadn't eaten all day, since it was morning in their comical dimension. Lisa then came in with a big ball of white goo on a fork. "Here iz zee pasgetti!" Lisa said. "Uh, dear, it's 'spaghetti'." Oliver corrected her. "And how did the spaghetti come out like that!?" Mrs. Douglas shrugged her shoulders. "Eat up, everyone!" It looked so icky, even Garfield passed up on firsts! "Uh oh, I think sumthin's wrong with Garfield, he's almost always hunrgy!" Eb said. "No, I'm fine, I just had a big breakfast, that's all." Garfield replied. It the spaghetti was like this, and Mrs. Douglas cooked like this everyday, no wonder Mr. Douglas passed up on hot cakes! The same was Jon's excuse, and Odie just whimpered, nudging the blob with his nose. "Mmm, this is, good." Oliver said, pretending to like it. "Good, because I have more on zee stove!" Lisa replied. "Oh no, Lisa, I'm stuffed!" her husband said, pretending to be full. "Well, we shouldd really get back to our time and dimension, now." Jon said. "Aww, but do you really have to go?" Eb asked, finishing his 'spaghetti'. "Yeah, it's a good idea to leave as soon as possible." "Hey, since you're from the future, could you tell us what it's like?" Jon was about to tell them, but when he saw Garfield shaking his head, he changed his mind. They then walked out the door when Mr. Haney's truck of junk came to a halt. "Helllo, Mr. And Mrs. Douglas?" Mr. Haney said, stepping out of his truck, then noticing Garfield. "Could I sell you some gen-u-ine la-san-ya for your cee-leb-ri-ty geust?" he asked. Will Garfield & friends, and the Douglas' make it to the Ziffel place, or will Haney hold them up with all his junk? Find out next time, on...The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover! (cheap, corny theme music plays) celestialcoffee: We've gotta get a better theme song! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover: Chapter 3  
  
Episode 3: Mr. Haney's Wagon o' Wares  
  
Mr. Douglas shook his head. "We don't need any more of your junk, Mr. Haney!" he said. "Why Mr. Douglas, I am shocked!" replied the salesman. "I have come to sell you some fine and gen-u-ine materials for your new guest! Could I in-ter-est you in some cat chow?" he asked Garfield. "How about some lasagna?" he asked. "We have some lasagna straight from Sis-illee." Mr. Haney said, pulling out a big pan of lasagna from his truck. "Look, Mr. Haney, we have to get Garfield, Jon, and Odie back to their dimension or else," Oliver began, but the quick salesman cut him off. "Did you say 'dimension'? I have a gen-u-ine deemen-sional portal." He then pulled out a wired toaster, which looked strangely similar to Arnold Ziffel's portal. "Just insert the toast here and press this here leever and 'poof', you're in another dee-mentsion." "No, Mr. Haney, now excuse us." Mr. Douglas said, and the five went back on their way to the Ziffels'. "Mr. Ziffel? Ve're here to take Garfield and hees friends back to hees deemension!" Lisa said, knocking on the door. Mr. Ziffel let them in, slouching sadly. "What's the matter, Mr. Ziffel?" Jon asked. "Uh oh!" Garfield said, knowing what he was going to say. "Well, I got some bad news." Mr. Ziffel said, sighing. "Arnold's time-dimensional portal was stolen." "Oh no, Jon! What're we gonna do?" Garfield exclaimed. "What am I gonna do without my old bed, without my Pooky?!" "Calm down, Garfield." Jon said, petting Garfield. "We'll find the portal!" "Ve saw Mr. Haney earlier vith a time-deemensional portal!" Lisa said. "Maybe he stole it!" Mr. Douglas answered. They all then marched up to Mr. Haney. "What did you do with Arnold Ziffel's time- dimension portal?" Oliver asked when he got to the sneaky salesman. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Douglas." Mr. Haney replied. "You know what I mean! Garfield and his friends have to return to their dimension and you want to sell us that portal at a high price!" Mr. Douglas said, angry. "Mr. Douglas! Are you accusing me of stealing a portal?" Mr. Haney asked. "I know I may stoop low sometimes, but I would never, as an offi-sial salesman, steal something and sell it! To be honest with you, it's really just a toaster with wires!" Odie barked and growled at Mr. Haney. "I'm sorry, Mr. Haney. The changing of dimensions must be getting to Odie!" Jon said, picking up his dog. "Vell, vhat vill ve do, now?" Mrs. Douglas asked. "Well, we'll call a town meeting! All of Hooterville will meet at the Town Hall!" Mr. Douglas replied, and they all left Mr. Haney to his truck. Mr. Haney breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought they were gonna get me for good!" he said, looking back at the stolen portal. "I could make milleeons off of this!" Oh no! Will our heroes find out who really has the portal? Or will they have to make another one? Find out next time on...The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover! (cheap, corny, but slightly better theme music plays) 


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 4: The Great Town Meeting of 'Hootersville'  
  
"Jon, I'm hungry! When are we really gonna eat?" Garfield asked his owner as they reached the Town Hall. Jon picked up Garfield and carried his cat the rest of the way. "We'll eat later." They all sat in the chairs on the stage and Mr. Douglas looked out at the whole town (made up of the Ziffels, Mr. Drucker, Mr. Haney, Alph and Ralph-the Bros., and Mr. Kimball from the department of agriculture. Ralph blinked her eyelashes at Kimball, who just groaned and kept facing the stage. The mayor couldn't come, due to 'official business'. "Listen up, everyone! Zeese iz zee Great Town Meeting of Hootersville!" Lisa announced, taking her seat as her husband went up to her spot.

"That's 'Hooterville', dear." Oliver corrected her, then turned to the audience. "It has come to my attention that Arnold Ziffel's time- dimensional transporter has been stolen. And since that there aren't that many citizens of Hooterville, it shouldn't be too hard to track down the thief. Why would anyone, as a respectable citizen of the USA, steal something of another?" As he spoke, suddenly, the fife started playing 'Yankee Doodle'. "We should respect each other and their belongings. We should not covet, for this nation was not built of jealousy or greed, but on liberty, justice, and respect. And if you are a respectable person, you would admit to the mistake you made, and we would forgive you!" As soon as Oliver Douglas stopped his speech, 'Yankee Doodle' on the fife ended.

"Wow, Jon!" Garfield said. "That Mr. Douglas is an amazing guy! He can speech and play the fife at the same time!" Then, a guilty Mr. Haney stood up. "I am truly sorry, Mr. Douglas for a lyin' to ya. I knew better than that, it was just a stupid mistake of mine, and I apologize." Mr. Douglas nodded, then said, "But your apologies should be toward Arnold, who worked hard on that portal, and you should give it back to him!" Mr. Haney turned to Arnold. "I am truly sorry Arnold, and will return your portal to you as soon as possible." He then turned to the lawyer-turned-farmer. "I want to be a respectable citizen, Mr. Douglas." "Oh yes, and you are!" Oliver replied.

The whole town cheered as they left. Then, Mr. Martin Kimball came up to Garfield, Odie, Jon, Lisa, and Oliver. "That was some speech you made! Or, was it a lecture? No, I guess it was a speech! Of course it could be lecture speech, anyway, it's nice to see a cool cat around here! Or is that feline?" said the head of the agriculture department. "Can you make up your mind?" Garfield asked. "Anyway, what is it, Mr. Kimball? We have to get Garfield back to his dimension!" Mr. Douglas said. "Well, I, uh, I forget! Well, I just wanted to say hi to Garfield. Hi! Heh, heh, well, I'll be seeing you! Or maybe I won't." "Good bye, Mr. Kimball!" Oliver said, as the group went back to the Ziffel house.

"Uhh, Mr. Douglas? Mr. Arbuckle? I've got some bad news, again." Mr. Ziffel said as they entered the house. "Uh oh, he's gonna say that Mr. Haney broke the portal!" Garfield said. "Shh Garfield! Let's listen to vhat Mr. Ziffel has to say!" Mrs. Douglas said. "Well, on the way over, Mr. Haney broke the time-dimensional portal. But I do have good news." "Good! We sure could use some!" Mr. Douglas said, breathing a sigh of relief.

What could be Mr. Ziffel's good news? And will Garfield and friends EVER get home? Find out next time on....The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover! (same cheap, corny, yet slightly better theme music plays) Celestial: EErrrRRGH! It's so cheesy! (breaks the stereo with her mighty annoyance- destroying staff) Aaah, much better! Okay! So tune in next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 5: Mr. Ziffel's Good News  
  
"Well, Arnold said he could make another one, but it'll take a day or two." Mr. Ziffel said. "A day or two? But Jon! We need to go home, now! We're missing our Daily's appointment!" Garfield said. "Oh, don't worry, Garfield." Mrs. Douglas said. "Ve'll get you home before you know eet!" They all then went back to the Douglas house to banging and hammering. "What's all that racket?" Oliver shouted over the noise. "I shink it's zey Monroe Bros.!" Lisa replied, over the noise as well. Oliver, followed by Garfield, went to the bedroom. "What are you doing to my bedroom!?" he shouted. It was the Monroe Bros., and they were taking down the walls. "We were doing our annual inspections." Ralph replied, carefully screwing into the platform holding her brother. "What do you mean 'annual inspections'? You didn't do this last year!" Mr. Douglas shouted in anguish. "Well, Mr. Douglas, we just go the letter in the mail two months ago from Mr. Drucker." Alph said, getting a few nails from Ralph. "He means we got the letter from Mr. Drucker two months ago last year from the Department of Construction. He's supposed to get the mail and all he brings back is junk mail!" Ralph pulled the letter from her pocket and reread it. "It has the requirements right here, and by these, you're whole bedroom's all wrong." Oliver grabbed the list and read it. "This is ridiculous! 'the far left wall must be facing sundown and an easterly direction in the months of June', 'must be facing the stars on a good clear day', absurd!" he shouted. "Who wrote this and where is he?" "Calm down, Mr. Douglas." Alph said. "The Department of Construction HQ is located in New York." "Then when I lived there, why didn't I see it?" "Well, they do have a small building." Alph added. "Look, the Head of the Department of Construction wrote these rules. These are specially required restrictions for building chicken coops, especially big ones like these." Ralph said. "Just keep the letter-it has the address on it. I have a copy of the rules right here." "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go back to New York." Jon heard this and came into the room. "I couldn't help overhearing you're conversation, but you did say you were going to New York? Do you mind if Garfield, Odie and I tag along?" Jon asked, and Garfield liked this idea. He had heard there were lots of restaurants up there. "We might even be able to help you!" Mr. Douglas reluctantly agreed as he went to tell his wife the news. Will Jon, Odie, and Garfield make it back in time to get the time-dimensional portal and go home? Will Lisa be able to go on a trip this time with her husband? Find out next time, on...The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover! (silence) Celestial: Ahh, quiet! (car alarm sounds) Celestial: Hey! I said silence! grabs mighty annoyance-destroying staff once more I'll be right back. (an upbeat, newer, yet still kinda cheesy version of the Green Acres theme song plays from nowhere) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 6: The Train Ride  
  
"Jon, what's it like in New York?" Garfield asked his owner. Mr. Douglas was in the aisle seat across from them, beside Odie in the window seat. Garfield was in his window seat, with Jon right beside him. "I'm not sure, Garfield. I've never been there before. But I did hear it was a magical land in a movie once." Jon replied. 'Uh, oh.' The fat cat thought. 'A magical land usually meant cute, balls of fluff with big eyes staring at you adoringly. It meant a land full of rainbows and unicorns, and pretty sunshine flowers, and worst of all-Nermal.' He shuddered at this thought as the train stopped at the first station.

Mr. Douglas and Jon fell off their seats and head-butted each other. "Oof!" Oliver said, rubbing his head. A lady, stewardess, came up to them and told them to return to their seats angrily. "Hey, I think she likes me!" Jon whispered to Garfield.

"Yeah, and I hate lasagna." Garfield said. Jon then started to talk to the lady, big mistake. "So, I heard you stewardesses were into stamp collectors." He said. "Beat it!" she said, walking away a large cart. He followed her down the aisle, when the train suddenly stopped at the station. The lady hung onto a rail, but Jon was flown back, along with someone's cherri (hi!) pie.  
  
(Celestial steps in) Celestial: Waaaait a minute! Who misspelled cherry?! (looks at audience and notices her fellow cherry lover, whose name shall be guarded) Whoops! Let's continue!

The cherry pie flew into Mr. Arbuckle's face. The stewardess wheeled the cart down the rest of the way as Jon sat back in his seat and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Are you alright, Jon?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, that happens to me all the time." Said the rejected geek. They soon arrived in New York (meaning that this 'soon' is just to skip over to the next big scene). They left the train and hailed a taxi. "Take us to this address." Mr. Douglas said, handing the driver the address. "Okay!" the driver replied, and they took off.

Garfield noticed something very familiar about the driver as he looked at the ID on the back passenger seat. "Jon, Jooon!" Garfield said. "What is it Gar-" Jon gasped in recognition of the name and face of their taxi driver. "That's-"

Who is this mystery driver? Will they make it to the Department of Construction? And will Garfield and friends ever get home and stop stalling just to use up chapter space? Find out next time on...The Great Garfield- Green Acres Crossover! (Green Acres theme music plays)

Celestial: shrugs Well, first off, I'd like to say hi to my good friend who we call JT! claps Then I'd like to say that this is about as good as it gets to the theme song unless-shudders Anyway, stay tuned! (guy from audience): This story stinks! Celestial What was that!? pulls out mighty annoyance- destroying staff and hit him with bolt of lightning Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7 almost over!

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 7: The Taxi Driver in New York (oh yeah, and the Head of the Department of Construction)  
  
"That's MacGyver!" Jon said, pointing to the taxi driver ID. "Shh! Don't tell anyone!" MacGyver said at the next red light. "Hey, aren't you Jon Arbuckle, and isn't that your cat, Garfield?" "Meow." Garfield said. "MacGyver? Who's 'MacGyver'!?" Mr. Douglas demanded. "I'm MacGyver." The taxi driver said, pulling over in front of a small, almost run-down building.

"I was making toast when I was suddenly sucked into this time- dimensional vortex into your 70s sitcom dimension." Jon was astounded, MacGyver was actually talking to him. He quickly fumbled for his wallet and pulled out MacGyver's picture. "C-could I h-have your autograph?" he stumbled. "Sure." MacGyver said, and handed Jon the autographed photo. "Now then, I do believe we're here."

Oliver looked out the window, stunned. "Wha? But, it's just an old abandoned building!" he said, being helped out of the car by Jon. "This is the place, alright." MacGyver said.

"Hey, Mac, I can call you 'Mac' right?, if you're stuck in this dimension with us, why don't you come with us?" Jon asked. "Sure, alright." Mac said, getting out of the car as well. They entered the old, rust-crusted building. It looked like it had been through many years of storms and rain, but this office was just new. They stepped into the lobby (nicely furnished and carpeted, contrary to its exterior) and saw the secretary behind her desk.

"Um, excuse me, but is a Mr.-" Mr. Douglas glanced back at the letter Ralph had given him, "Is a Mr. Vinegaroon here?" The lady (the nameplate on her desk read 'Shirley Melevolent') flipped through her clipboard and typed in the code on her computer. "Yes, he's in office 3, just down the hall." she replied.

The four walked down the hall (nicely decorated with colourful pictures) and into office 3. "Why, hello, was I expecting you?" the man behind the desk asked, apparently Mr. Vinegaroon. "Yes, Mr. Vinegaroon, I'm Oliver Wendell Douglas. I've come to talk to you abou-" Vinegaroon cut him off when he recognized Garfield. "Why isn't it my favourite cat, Garfield!" he shouted, roughly petting the poor fat cat. Vinegaroon chuckled. "And Mr. Arbuckle!"

"Um, nice to meet you, but I really think Mr. Douglas would like to talk to you." Jon said. The Head of the Department of Construction turned to Oliver, the smile fading off his face. "What is it?" "Well, I've come to complain about these stupid requirements for the walls of my bedroom." Oliver finally said.

"Let me take a look at those rules." Mr. Vinegaroon said, reading it over carefully, adding some 'hmms', and 'I sees' in there. He finally handed the paper back to Mr. Douglas and chuckled. "Those were the requirements before I became Head of the Department of Construction. I thought they were quite silly, too, so I changed them. And did you notice this was dated about two years ago? It's out of date, now." he replied.

"Then, what are the requirements?" Mr. Douglas asked. Mr. Vinegaroon handed Oliver a list of the newer rules and threw away the old one. "Well, I have a meeting soon, so why don't you run along." Vinegaroon said, rushing them out the door. "Well, we've got the rules now." Mac said. "Yeah, but- the Monroe Bros. are tearing up my bedroom!" Oliver said, seemingly dazed in horror.

"Come on, why don't we go home. I'm sure Arnold made a new portal by now!" Jon said. They all went to the train station and boarded the next one to Hooterville. "Aww, Garfield's not such a bad cat!" MacGyver said, scratching the cat's tummy, sitting in the train. Jon sat next to him and sighed. "You're lucky, most strangers he meets-nevermind." said the tired owner.

"Jon, Mac's different!" Garfield said, purring. "He's got a Swiss Army Knife that has a can opener, and if I ask nicely, he could open a can of cat food ANYWHERE! Think of the possibilities!" Mr. Douglas sighed, thinking about his poor house. He would more than likely blow his top at the Monroe Bros., after their guests had left. (later-at the Douglas Residence) Garfield, Mac, Jon, and Mr. Douglas returned to the ol' Haney place. "Oh, hello, Oleevahr!" Lisa said, coming out on the front porch.

"Who eez your friend?" "This is MacGyver. He's been sucked from his dimension, too." Garfield explained, walking up the steps. "Velcome to our home, Mr. MacGyver!" Lisa said, then went over to hug her husband. "Come on, dahling, you can see vhat the Monroe Bros. have done!" Oliver began to remember how angry he was. He walked right in (almost stepped on Garfield and would've asked for it) and slammed open the bedroom door.

"Here is the new list of requirements official from the Head of the Department of Construction!" he said, handing it to Ralph. He looked around the room. Two walls were down, and another was at an awkward angle. "Yep, these are official, all right." She said. "Come on, Alph, we've got some fixing up to do!" Lisa rushed into the room and said, "Oleevahr, the phone's ringing!" Oliver went outside (where at that moment, MacGyver and Jon, Garfield, & Odie came out and saw him) and climbed up the phone pole to answer the phone.

"I remember that! They always had to climb the pole to answer the phone!" Jon said, and Mac agreed. "Hello? Hi, Mr. Ziffel!" Mr. Douglas said. "What was that? Oh that's wonderful! Okay, we'll be right over!" He then climbed down the pole and was asked by Mac, "So, what's up?"

"Mr. Ziffel said that Arnold created a new portal. We better get going." "Oh, but do you really have to go, Garfield?" Lisa asked. "Oh, all right. But take shees." She put a $34k diamond studded collar around the striped cat's neck. "Thanks, Mrs. Douglas!" Garfield replied. They then said good bay and parted. Half way down to the Ziffels', Mr. Haney appeared.

"Why, who is your friend here, Mr. Douglas?" he asked. "You're Mr. Haney, right? Hey, I'm MacGyver." He replied, shaking Haney's hand. "Well, we better get going!" Oliver said, rushing them all away from the salesman. "But don't you want a gen-u-ine alleegator skin watch? Only two hunerd plus shippin and handlin!" But Mr. Haney's cries weren't heard as the group walked into the Ziffels' place.

Will our heroes return home? Or will they end up using even more chapters than necessary? Will Jon and Odie ever get their toast? And what will Celestial destroy with her staff next? Tune in next time for the last episode of...The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover (MacGyver theme music plays)

Celestial: Why I made Mac a taxi driver, I don't know. I guess just to stall time and use up space and blah, blah, blah. Why I even added MacGyver into the story is still a mystery to me. o.0 shrugs shoulders So yeah, tune in for the last episode of THE best Garfield-Green Acres crossover EVER!!!!

(member of audience): Boo! I hate coffee! And this is the WORST Green Acres-Garfield Crossover EVER! Celestial: WHAT!? (pulls out mighty annoyance destroying staff for (the last time?) ) Take that! (zaps a bolt of blue lighting at the member from the staff) Anyone else? Good! Then I'll see you next chapter! Byeee!


	8. Fin Or AKA Chapter 8

The Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover  
  
Episode 7 (Final Episode): The Goodbye  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here!" Mr. Ziffel said. Arnold squealed as he came in, pushing a wagon containing a wired toaster. "Hey Jon, that's our toast!" Garfield said, taking a piece of toast and he ate it. "Ew, Garfield! You're gross!" Jon said. Arnold then started squealing as though he was explaining how the portal worked.  
  
"Well, what did he say!?" Mr. Douglas exclaimed. He had had enough of trying to understand animal talk. "He said that the first portal he made was more effective than this one." MacGyver said. "He lost the plans, so he had to start everything from scratch. Now it can only be used once. He can take us to two dimensions at the same time, but it would be a miracle if we even make it to the right dimensions."  
  
"MacGyver, how can you understand 'pig'?" Oliver asked, astounded. Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I can only understand pig for this crossover." Jon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come on, boys." he said, picking up Garfield and Odie. "We'll just have to take our chances."  
  
MacGyver nodded. Arnold then snorted and pressed the lever. Suddenly, a bright light glowed from it, and sucked up MacGyver, Jon, Garfield, and Odie. Garfield closed his eyes tightly, and when he opened them, he was in his bed, next to Pooky. It was just about midnight. "Jon! Odie! We're home!" Garfield said. Meanwhile, MacGyver opened his eyes and found himself in Peter Thorton's office. "MacGyver, I've got a job for you-" said Pete. Mac just groaned mockingly. The End  
  
Celestial: There, that wasn't painful now, was it? (member of audience struck earlier by Celestial's staff): Yes it was! Celestial: Shutup! (pulls out staff for a last time, at least for this crossover, and sends him in a swirling vortex) Don't worry, he's just going home. I couldn't stand him. Anyway, any reviews, rates, criticism, compliments, whatever, just send them in and I'll try to get back to them! Thanks! (smiles sweetly, too sweetly, and then laughs maniacally/evilly) Bye now! 


End file.
